


Interference

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [540]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Delays, Gen, Missing Scene, interference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He's been waiting to see this guy for over fifteen minutes already.  Glancing up as the secretary picks up her phone, he can feel that his time is about to be wasted even more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 November 2016  
> Word Count: 291  
> Prompt: within  
> Summary: He's been waiting to see this guy for over fifteen minutes already. Glancing up as the secretary picks up her phone, he can feel that his time is about to be wasted even more.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set nebulously around episode 01x04 "The Number of a Man." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I know that Shay and Lyons never interacted in canon. I think that's a travesty, to be honest, so I had to resolve that to feel better. And yes, I fully expect that Lyons would _exactly_ what he does here.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The sound of a phone ringing pulls James from his thoughts to check his watch. He's been waiting to see this guy for over fifteen minutes already. Glancing up as the secretary picks up her phone, he can feel that his time is about to be wasted even more. He sips at the bottle of water she'd offered him when he first arrived, surreptitiously watching her at the same time. She speaks in short phrases, mostly words of agreement that tell him nothing, but her posture stiffens and she glances furtively at him once or twice before hanging up the phone.

"Mister Shay--"

"It's _Detective_ Shay, as I said fifteen minutes ago."

"Yes," she replies icily, "of course. I must apologize for wasting your time, but Mr. Lyons will be unable to see you today. This meeting is going on longer than he anticipated. Perhaps you could make an appointment to see him? He has an opening a week from Friday."

Swallowing back the snide remark he'd like to make, James stands and smiles at her. "I really need to see him, but it can't wait that long. Is there any chance of an earlier appointment, say this week?"

She glances at the scheduling book, something that shocks him is even used in this technological age, then shakes her head at him. "I'm sorry, but he's full up. If you leave your number, I can call you should he have a cancellation."

"Sure, that'd be great." He hands her one of his cards, takes a last look at the ornate oak door and wonders about the man hiding behind it. "You have a nice day." He doesn't even pay attention to her rote response as he walks out of the office.


End file.
